Monster
by nightrider1234
Summary: maximum ride was caught by the school and went under violent testing eventually fang rescues her but she has become a literal monster I suck at sumaries fax violence please read takes place before MR2 or schools out forever
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I had the idea to write this story whenever I was listening to a song by my favorite artist. The song is called monster and I just thought this was a good idea

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fang go and take care of the flock," I said. We were surrounded by a bunch of erasers, at least 50 of them.

"Max no you can make it just come on" fang said and I just barely noticed the pleading sound in his voice. "_Fang, pleading wow that was new_" I thought and launched a roundhouse kick ant the nearest erasers chest. Then one of those big fur balls pulled out a dart rifle and aimed it at me.

"NO MAX" fang yelled and started a dive-bomb right towards me, hatred and determination in his eyes.

I felt something pierce my upper arm and I knew that I had been hit with a dart and I took one last look at fang. Take care of them for me fang" I said before I sank into a deep darkness.

Some time later

I groaned and sat up, banging my head on top of the dog crate I was in. "You know guys you really are getting predictable" noting how horse my voice sounded.

Almost as if on cue three whitecoats came into the, you guessed it white room I was being held in. Dr parker we have tried everything the flock has escaped all of the challenges we have thrown at them.

This "Dr parker" raised a hand and said "Do not worry Dr greyman, we have come up with a special test fluid that we would like to test on max" and pulled out a key.

He used the key to unlock my cage and said "Maximum you are needed for testing" and smiled an ugly grin which made his double chin curl up like his lips.

"Unless you guys are packing machine guns I don't think I will be joining you" I said and he just kept on grinning that horrible smile.

"No max we don't have machine guns, we do however have AK-47's" he said and two of the whitecoats pulled out deadly looking black and orange rifles with giant black scopes. That was enough encouragement for me so I crawled out of my cage and started to follow them down the hall.

I was taken to an empty white room with one person in it and they threw me to the floor. One of those jerks produced a needle filled with gray fluid and stuck it in my arm.

What was that" I asked and pulled myself to my feet hating how they all looked so triumphant.

"That max, was an experimental drug that is supposed to increase your emotions, especially ones of hate, violence and aggression," He said as if he were proud of it which knowing them psychos he probably was. Then he turned around leaving me with this other person.

"Hey what is your name" I said to the other person who could be no older than eleven or twelve.

"I'm m-maggy" she said stammering at the end and my jaw clenched. "_How could they make this little girl so afraid" _I thought and I moved over away from her.

I don't know how long it was minutes or hours but pretty soon I started getting agitated with her and was pretty soon at the far end of the room with my back to her. Suddenly something shot through my veins something I've never felt before and it felt strangely good. I got up and moved to sit next to her and I stroked her hair.

"It's okay we will get out of this" I said then lost all control of my body. I grabbed her head and started smashing it into the wall until it was nothing more than bloody pulp. I stared at my own hands in horror wondering how I could've done this when they let another experiment in.

I sat in my dog crate later wondering how I killed all of those experiments, all seven of them each in a more brutal and painful way than the last. My hands were coated with blood as was my shirt which I had used to suffocate one with.

"_What is this drug doing to me"_ I thought and stared down at my bloody hands, hands that belonged to a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer for chapters 1 and 2 I don't own maximum ride

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Fang's pov)

"Fang we have to get max. What if they put her through really bad experimenting what if…" nudge didn't get to finish before iggy's hand went over her mouth.

"Sorry" she mumbled behind iggy's hand and he removed it from her face.

I was trying not to show it but I was worried, I cared about max in a way brothers and sisters wouldn't feel even though I hadn't told them I mean angel just got kidnapped for Christ's sake now this?

"Okay guys we need a plan on how to get in have you guys got any suggestions," I asked and they were silent.

"Wait, I got an idea, iggy gazzy how many bombs do you have" I asked and started running the plan over in my mind.

"We have about thirty" iggy said and I was shocked. "_How could they even carry that many"_ I thought and smiled _"Oh yeah, this should work"._

I leaned in and told the rest of the flock the plan. Iggy and gazzy exchanged high fives and nudge and angel just laughed.

"_Don't worry max, were coming,"_ I told myself wishing I could just hear her voice again.

**20 minutes earlier**

(Max's pov)

I was starting to tire. They had me on one of their treadmill things with electrodes taped to my head and every time I would stop they would send an electric shock so strong through me it would rattle my brain.

Finally I couldn't go on and I collapsed and I was so tired I didn't even feel the shocks or the person picking me up.

I just barely heard a whitecoat saying "Holy shit, she went on for 5 and a half hours" and I actually felt a little pride go through me.

"_Focus max, this is no time to get a swelled head," _The little voice in my head said to me.

"_Go to hell"_ I thought but I knew he, or she, or it was right as they threw me back in my medium dog crate.

"_Oh, I wish the flock was here"_ I thought and a little response came back in my head "Max we are here or at least nearby" she said and I was overcome with relief.

"And don't worry max, fang has a plan to get you out, he wanted to do it today because he loves you but iggy said we need our rest.

I stumbled backwards inside my cage _"Fang loves me"_ I thought and gulped. _"How could fang love me, oh wait what about the beach"_ I thought and my mind flashed back to when I had kissed him on the beach._ "Do I really have feelings for him"_ I thought but was interrupted by all the lights shutting off.

"_Guess that's my cue to sleep"_ I thought but even after I closed my eyes it took me hours to fall asleep, and even when I was asleep all I dreamt about was fang

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Are max and fang falling in love oh yeah and it wont hurt to press that little button that says ???


	3. Chapter 3

I was already thinking of that silken-winged-angel but thanks for your review Disclaimer I do own maximum ride, I wish

(Fangs pov)

"Fang are you sure this is going to work" gazzy asked while iggy set up the bombs.

"Of course it will" I said but my head doubts were flying through it. _"What if They aren't attracted to the sound"? "What if max is dead"?_

"No she isn't and I think it will work fang" angel said to me and I gave her a weak smile. _"Yeah she's right, this will work" I thought._

"Okay everyone take your places" I said and we flew fifty feet up into the air, ready for a fight.

"Badda bing, Badda boom" iggy said and he flipped the switch.

(Third person pov)

BBBBBBAAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!!! The huge explosion rung through air like a gunshot in the middle of the night.

"What the hell was that" Dr parker said, his double chin bobbing as he ran down the hall his face a cherry red. He ran around the corner and looked out the observation window for the erasers training yard and saw a huge patch of blackened earth where the explosion had happened.

"I WANT 20 ERASERS OUT THER NOW" he yelled in between breaths and he heard a yes sir on his walkie-talkie and he smiled that so-called hideous smile.

(Fangs pov)

I saw about 20 erasers heading our way staring strangely at the huge black hole on the ground, not paying any attention to the five bird kids right above their heads.

"_Time to put this plan in action" _I thought and tapped iggy on the arm, our sign to proceed as planned. He smiled and tapped nudge and it went all down the line until angel was tapped. By now they were right under us.

"GERONIMO" iggy yelled and we dropped the fifty feet right onto their heads killing all five of them instantly, because trust me five bird kids falling from fifty feet on your heads is not light.

I launched a barrel kick at one of their chests and he stumbled back a few steps but coming back quickly with a punch to my jaw. I then smacked my palms on his ears and he crumpled into a silent heap of withering fur.

I heard gazzy laugh and whirled around to see him crashing two erasers heads together cartoon style. Even I have to admit I did let out a little chuckle before going back to the fight.

After they were all gone we ran up to a huge window and I punched it but I didn't shatter like I thought it would. _"Damn, it must be plasti glass" _I thought.

"We have to find another way in" nudge said but I shook my head I had to get in now or my plan wouldn't work. So I angrily pounded my fists on the glass and I finally bust open after my knuckles were bloody and raw with the skin ripped off.

We ran down the hall encountering little resistance as we went until we came to a split way hallway with one that had stairs going down and a sign that said parking garage.

"Hey iggy you wanna leave them with a little goodbye present" I asked and he smiled, he knew exactly what I meant.

I suddenly heard a scream and I ran down the hall, why? Because it sounded just like max's.

I stopped by a room that had max in it, the bad news is that she was strapped to electrodes all over her body and I noticed the third degree burns on her arms and legs and rage flared up inside of me. _"How could they do this to such a perfect girl"_ I thought and kicked down the door.

All the whitecoats in the room stared at me and cowered in fear. I walked over to max, who was barely conscious and started ripping the electrodes off her body.

"Faannggg" she murmured-moaned and then passed out. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the hallway sone meeting up with iggy who had left his "present" downstairs.

We ran back down the hall just as the explosions went off and we launched ourselves out the window and into the sky leaving the burning school behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm writing as quickly as I can bella-fan but I guess its not fast enough**

Disclaimer I don't own MR james patterson does

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Fangs pov)

We kept on flying for about a few hours before we decided to land. And let me tell you the flock got little sleep last night so they were all wiped and went to sleep even though it was only seven o clock.

"I'll take first watch" I said to iggy, mainly because I wanted to keep an eye on max. I looked over her unconscious form and scowled how they could put her through so much pain.

"_Good god, she has burns on her arms and legs plus she's unconscious and she is still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"_ I thought in my mind and smiled, she was practically like the sun, air and water in my world.

She moaned and I was at her sides in seconds noticing the hoarseness in her voice.

"Fang, fang are you there" she said and I snatched her hand, trying to be gentle because it had burns all over it.

"Yeah I'm here baby" I said and gently rubbed her hand in my two palms. Then she suddenly froze up.

"Fang did you just call me _baby_" she said and frowned while staring into my eyes. Then I realized what I had just said and I mentally cursed myself.

"_Damn fang, how could you be so damn stupid"_ I thought and gulped. "I'm sorry max, I didn't mean t…" I didn't finish because she placed her hand in front of my mouth.

"Don't be sorry fang, I think I kind of like it" she said and laid her head in my ;ap and before long she was asleep.

I sat there for the rest of my watch and was about to go wake iggy up when I remembered max's head in my lap, I didn't want to wake her up so I remained still.

"This is going to be a long night I thought"The next morning

"Fang what the hell" max yelled and I slowly got up. _"I must have fallen asleep during watch"_ I thought and sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake my body up from sleep.

"Fang you idiot" max yelled again at me. "Why didn't you wake me or iggy up for watch"? she asked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You needed your sleep" I mumbled and yawned again rubbing my eyes to wake me up.

"You do to" she said and came over and put a mirror in my face and I noticed dark rings under my dark brown eyes. "Your not superman you know" she said and stormed off. Just great max just came back, and I piss her off._ "Way to go dumbnut" _I thought to myself and went to sit next to the fire.

Max came back from wherever she went and I noticed a slight reddish glimmer in her light soft blue eyes and sat behind me wrapping her legs around my waist. Any other day I would have enjoyed this, but she wasn't acting herself right now.

"I'm sorry Fangypoo, I didn't mean to yell at you" she said and I was shocked. _Did she just call me fangypoo" _I thought and I was worried about her.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and slowly brought them up my neck.

"Max plea" I didn't finish because she jerked her arms hard around my neck and I couldn't breathe. _"She's choking me, she is going to kill me" _I thought.

Suddenly she was jerked off of me but it was too late I was beginning to see fuzzy spots and I just barely made out iggy's face.

"Fang, FANG" he yelled but it sounded like little whispers to my ears.

"Oh crap, he's going to pass out" was a;; I heard before everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A cliffie for you please review in fact, I want three before I post the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Its okay bella fan I usually don't have much to do anyways and I thought her eyes were blue and that's how im going to keep them Disclaimer I own everything that I own

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are we going to do about max" I heard iggy's voice, but just barely. Then I heard something else, sobbing.

I moaned and sat up and I instantly heard the pounding of feet and someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Oh fang I'm so sorry. I mean I didn't...I didn't" and max started bawling in my arms and I wrapped my arms around her and put her in my lap.

"It's okay max, I knew you wouldn't do that on purpose" I was practically cooing in her ears and she opened her eyes and smiled. But I had to get straight to the point so I asked "Max, what is making you act like this" I asked and she sniffed.

"While I was at the school they injected me with a fluid that would increase my emotions of violence and hate" she said and I gritted my teeth, angry at how they could do this to max, my perfect max.

The rest of the day went through relatively normal until about three o clock when max got mad at me and she tried to punch me but iggy held her back until she calmed down.

"Who wants some roasted raccoon" I asked throwing some meat into my mouth. Mmm mmm good" I said trying to keep a straight face.

Max let out a little laugh and said "Last time I checked food lion didn't package and sell raccoon, but they do sell turkey" she said and the rest of the flock looked relieved and even I smiled a bit, she seemed to be back to normal.

"Wow that sunset shore is purty" gazzy said sounding just like a southern hick and the rest of the flock laughed along with him, all except max that is.

I looked over at her, she was standing up with her mouth open. "Wow" she said and stared at the slowly falling sun, her eyes wide her hands outstretched palms faced up.

"Whats wrong max" I asked started to get scared about her.

"Im getting stronger" she said with what seemed like great effort. Suddenly she jumped up into the air and unfurled her large wings and took off into the evening sky.

"Iggy your in charge" I said and leaped into the air right on max's tail. We flew for a while until we reached a tall mountain and max started to fly up the side.

And I had no choice but to follow her

(max's pov)

"Wow" I said and stretched my arms out to the oncoming darkness and I noticed the way I had a strange attraction to it.

"Whats wrong max" Fang asked and by his tone he sounded scared.

"I'm getting stronger" I replied and it was true, I was feeling something like adrenaline coursing through my veins as if it were a high speed highway.

I suddenly launched myself up into the air and soon I heard fang right behind me.

We flew for a little while until I reached a mountain and I started to fly up its side. I seemed to not run out of breath but fang was gasping behind and I let out a laugh.

"Fang if you cant keep up don't follow me" I said and he pulled off leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I reached the peak and landed on a slanted rock face and stared at the moon.

"_Perfect"_ was the only word that could describe it.


	6. Chapter 6

Since some people liked my two songfics I decided to do a song chapter and it goes real well with the way max is attracted to the night in fact that's what it is called the night, and I want at least 9 reviews before I write the next 2 chapters  

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I stared up at the gorgeous moon, wishing I could just fly up into the sky and be with it and yet, my power continued to grow more powerful by the second it seemed. It was just plain though, it needed some sound.

"_Well I guess it's a good thing I always keep my mp3 player in my pocket"_ I thought and pulled it out. It was set on shuffle so a random song would pop up. I turned it on and it came on to one of my favorite songs the night

**What has come over me?**

**What madness taken**

**Over my heart**

**To run away**

**The only answer**

**Pulling me away**

**To fall upon (the night)**

**The source of my recovery**

**Sweet shadow**

**Taking hold of light**

**Another day**

**Has been devoured**

**Calling me away**

**Begging me a question why**

**For saving me from all they've taken**

**Letting my armor fall again**

**Giving me the strength **

**To face them**

**Feeling it taking over**

**Nooww!**

**On a path to take it all away**

**There can be no better way of knowing**

**In a world beyond controlling**

**Are you gonna deny the savior **

**Standing in front of your eyes?**

**Stare into the night**

**Power beyond containing**

**Are you going to remain**

**A slave for the rest of your life?**

**Give into the night**

**This self discovery**

**Redemption taking over my mind**

**A serenade of haunting voices**

**Pulling me away to**

**Feast upon (the night)**

**The source of my felicity**

**Dark maiden taking my hand**

**To lead me away from hibernation**

**Strong and unafraid**

**Never a question why**

**For saving me from all they've taken**

**Letting my armor fall again**

**Giving me the strength**

**To face them**

**Feeling it taking over**

**Nooww!**

**On a path to take it all away**

**There can be no better way of knowing**

**In a world beyond controlling**

**Are you gonna deny**

**The savior in front of your eyes?**

**Stare into the night**

**Power beyond containing**

**Are you going to**

**Remain a slave for the rest of your life?**

**Give into the night**

**Give into the night**

**In a world beyond controlling**

**Are you gonna deny**

**The savior in front of your eyes?**

**Stare into the night**

**Power beyond containing**

**Are you going to**

**Remain a slave for the rest of your life?**

**Give into the night**

**Night**

**Night**

**Night**

**Give into the night**

**Night **

**Night**

**Night**

**Give into the night**

**Give into the night**

I always loved that song because it was so well. I cant really describe it. _"I probably have time for one more"_

**END THIS SUFFERING!!!**

You've made a monster of me

**Through all your wicked lies**

**Forever tortured by you**

**Abandoned at deaths door**

**Until I say no more**

**Don't look away**

**Your just a former regret of mine**

**And when you want**

**Just look away**

**Your just a former regret of mine**

**Erasing now**

**You've made a rock star of me**

**Gave me this wicked life**

**Paid to be tortured by you**

**A life I now abhor**

**And still I say no more**

**Don't look away**

**Your just a former regret of mine**

**And when you want**

**Just look away**

**Your just a former regret of mine**

**Erasing now**

**THINK OVER ALL THE SHIT IN YOUR MIND**

**THINK OVER AND COME TO GRIP WITH IT**

**THINK OVER ALL THE SHIT IN YOUR LITTLE TWISTED SICK MIND**

**All said**

**THINK OVER ALL THE SHIT IN YOUR MIND**

**THINK OVER AND COME TO GRIP WITH IT**

**THINK OVER ALL THE SHIT IN YOUR LITTLE TWISTED SICK MIND**

**Until I say no more**

**Don't look away**

**Your just a former regret of mine**

**And when you want**

**Just look away**

**Your just a former regret of mine**

**Erasing now**

**You made a monster of me**

**Until I say no more**

**Don't look away**

**Your just a former regret of mine**

**And when you want**

**Just look away**

**Your just a former regret of mine**

**ERASING NOW!**

I knew this was one of fangs songs because he likes metal. I put it back in my pocket and jumped over the edge of the mountain

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I don't know if you got it but that last song was monster, the song that inspired me to write this story so I had to write it sometime in the story and I thought now would be a good time too and remember review please


End file.
